Aureum's Amazing Adventure - Ep. 5
This is the fifth episode of Aureum's Amazing Adventure. The Episode A few minutes after episode four... Balius Corpiran: '''Did you just kill your brother with a black hole?! '''You are crazy, boss!!! Aureum: '''Measure your words, boy. First of all: Strife is a Prime, and a black hole would never kill a Prime, that one would at least destroy his physical body. Second: Cheer up! One more delivery, and the training is over! You will finally get the job! '''Balius: '''R-re-Really? Thank you and to the gods! Tell me the next mission, boss! '''Aureum: '''It's easy... Just deliver a pizza... In the Under-Realm! '''Balius: '''Under-Realm ?! But sir! It is in another dimension! And I was told that there is worse than hell! '''Aureum: '''Ok, would you rather go home without money? How will you support your wife if she becomes pregnant? '''Balius: '''My wife is pregnant? '''Aureum: '''Of course not, it was just an example. But do you accept or not accept? '''Balius: '''I have no option. Let's go. *Sigh* '''Aureum: '''Going to Under-Realm is easy, we just have to get past the speed of light and vibrate at the right frequency. Start speeding up, Galius. '''Balius: Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooo- A-453 accelerates so many that the space begins to twitch as it passes... Under-Realm Aureum: Here we are, boy. The pizza is in the back seat. Can you smell slavery and fear in the air here? I can. Balius: 'Okay, who ordered the pizza anyway? '''Aureum: '''The owner of this dump, a short fuse called 'Omegus. Balius: '''Gosh... Let's get this over with. '''Aureum: I think he ordered a pepperoni with a lot of pepper. Balius: 'Where he lives? '''Aureum: '''In that weird castle made of skulls surrounded by a river of blood. '''Balius: '''On my planet, we call this Edgelord. It means ''Idiot who wants to look badass but fails. '''Aureum: '''This's a good definition for him, now let's deliver the pizza. Aureum and Balius enter the castle, they cross several corridors full of corpses hanging on the walls until they reach a door written: Throne Room. '''Balius: '''T-t-that was macabre... '''Aureum: '''Relax, I'm sure everything is plastic decor. Now open the damn door. Balius opens the door. The duo see a long red carpet with a lot of yellow omega symbols, the carpet ends in a large black throne, on the throne, a great purple demon eagerly waits for his meal... '''Daemos: '''Greetings, nephew, I see you finally brought my dinner. '''Aureum: '''Greetings, Uncle, my employee will be happy to deliver your pizza personally. Aureum pushes Balius, who slowly walks to the throne and gives to Daemos the pizza. '''Daemos: '''Hmm... Peperonni. Take your coins, mortal. Daemos gives the money to Balius, Aureum says goodbye and the two return to the A-453... '''Aureum: '''See how easy it was? Now the job is officially yours, Galius. '''Balius: YAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Meanwhile, in the Under-Realm... Daemos eats a whole piece of pizza. Daemos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!!! PEPPER!!! A LOT OF PEPPER! I HATE PEPPER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, NEPHEW!!! Daemons! I have a mission for you... Hahahaha! '''Narrator: '''Seems Daemos got mad, could Aureum and Balius stop him? Find out in the next and last episode of Aureum's Amazing Adventure!